Cloudy
|episode = TBA |place = BFDIA: 56th (97 votes to join) BFB: TBA |allies = Everyone, except enemies |enemies = *Fanny (BFDI) *Coiny (One-sided, on Cloudy's side) *Snowball (One-sided, on Cloudy's side) *Leafy (BFB 2 onward) *Pin |color = White (cloud), dark gray (thunderstorm), orange (since BFB 6) |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |voice = Michael Huang |last = Questions Answered |recc = VRTVB |kills = 1 |deaths = 1 }} Cloudy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character who appeared in "Don't Lose Your Marbles", "The Reveal", and "Reveal Novum" as one of the 30 recommended characters voters could vote for to join Battle for Dream Island. However, he only got 4 votes and was blown away by Fanny to the Locker of Losers along with Bell. In Battle for Dream Island Again, he placed 39th with 97 votes and did not join the game, but he was the highest ranking contestant to have less than 100 votes. In "Welcome Back", he placed 25th, which was not enough votes to join IDFB. In "No More Snow!", Cloudy, as a storm cloud, struck a tree with Lightning, which fell onto Pin who was stuck in a snowy gasoline mixture, killing her. This could mean that Cloudy and Lightning had escaped from the LOL, but by "Welcome Back", they were both back inside. This could also mean that there are other non-contestants that are the same objects, also mentioned by Eggy, that she was inside another egg, egg-ception if you will. Cloudy's IDFB redesign features a more simple, perhaps minimalist design. Personality Cloudy is generally a happy person. He changes color depending on his mood. In Reveal Novum, he turns into a rain cloud when he is sad, turns into a thunderstorm when he is mad, and is white when happy or neutral. He seems to have a thick accent, tending to voice voiceless consonants in words, and vice versa (example: dog = tok). He's also a collector, as he enjoys to collect many things and even has a pile of stuff. Cloudy also seems to dislike contestants who boss him around and loves sleeping. Appearance Cloudy appears to be a white cumulus cloud. His main body is white, and his outline is gray. Changes BFDI 12 * Cloudy is drawn nicely. * Cloudy looks like the generic BFDI cloud asset. * Cloudy uses a generic cloud design. * Cloudy has no limbs. * Cloudy has a gray outline. BFDI 17 (Recommended Character) * Cloudy has arms. * Cloudy has a black outline. * Cloudy has his own asset. * Cloudy is badly drawn. BFDI 17 (30 Recommended Characters) * Cloudy reverts back to his BFDI 12 design. IDFB + BFB * Cloudy is smaller. * Cloudy has shading to his top and bottom. * Cloudy's outline is a darker gray. * Cloudy uses a unique asset. Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, he first appears when Coiny asks Snowball to throw Pin's blueberry seeds to the pot, he gets angry and turns into thunderstorm when the blueberry seeds hit his window. He is later seen along with Nickel, 8-ball and Gaty after Fries denies to be friends with Leafy. Cloudy accepts Leafy's friend request since he wants to collect as many friends as possible, when 8-ball asked Gaty what her favorite number is, Cloudy pointed out that he has many favorite numbers, he collected them over the years. He is then picked into Leafy's team since she wants to help him along with Nickel, Rocky and Woody. He is later seen trying to get the basket using his teeth, but then Balloony jumps onto the basket and deflates himself to give the basket to X. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, he tries to get a Jawbreaker to his team with his teeth, but Leafy changes his job, and Cloudy puts the jawbreaker inside him. He later sees Roboty with the jawbreakers, asks him how it's going there, then he acidentally crushes him, causing Woody to get scared. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he recieved 911 votes at Cake at Stake, and when he got his Earth, his planet collection was complete. He then asks Nickelwhat a man is, and Nickel tells him that David is a man, causing Cloudy to vomit when he notices that's what a man looks like (In BFDI). When X comes back and Four tells him that nobody noticed he was gone, Cloudy points out that he did notice it. At the challenge, Roboty tells Balloony "FLY" in morse code, he was asking Cloudy to move the swingset just like Puffball does to her team. In Fortunate Ben, he recieves his bandages when Four forbiddens flying in the challenge. In Four Goes Too Far, he recieved only 956 votes at Cake at Stake. When he turns orange, he apparently is now made of evaporated tangerine juice instead of evaporated water. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, he only appeared when Donut was asking the contestants to clear the area. In Questions Answered, he is seen when Donut is making the whole earth go through his camera that transmits matter. He then gets the 2nd question right, which the answer was "Gluck gluch hork pork" Relationships Votes Total elimination votes: 1867 Items Cloudy Has Collected * BFDI DDSs * Non-Slip Shoes So Ha * Box of Paper Slips * Headphones * Sunglasses * A Basketball * A bowling ball * Glasses * A Spike Ball (Possibly from Spike Ball Speaker Box) * A hammer * A window * Goggles * A pencil * A No More Advertisements subscription magazine * A No More Advertisements bumper sticker * A teddy bear * A key * An orange ball * A pot * A radio * A fan * An off button * A baseball bat * A large gear * Mercury * Venus * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto (Possibly) * Earth * Dreams * 37 favorite numbers Deaths *Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Died in Eraser's imagination. Kills Total kills: 1 Trivia * Cloudy is one of the few characters who are limbless, as well as one of the few characters who can fly. He is currently one of only 4 characters with both of these attributes to appear in multiple episodes. The others being Puffball, Bell, and Black Hole. * When sad, Cloudy becomes gray and rains. * Cloudy's old asset is used frequently in BFDI for clouds, along with a couple others. * Cloudy is the only contestant who begins with a C and isn't on The Losers! team. * Cloudy is one of two characters to kill Pin so far (the other being Four). ** This makes Cloudy the third recommended character to kill a contestant, the first being Bomby, and the second being Batteries. ** However, this kill may be taken as Lightning did it, as it struck the pine tree, Cloudy simply summoned it. * the Following information from BFB 1 and 2, Cloudy seems to enjoy collecting things. ** He has 37 favorite numbers. However, it is unknown what they are. ** He also collects friends, as he mentions when Leafy asks if he wants to be friends with her. ** This is also proved by Cloudy's collection of "junk" (including attempting to collect a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way to Freedom) and his list of things to "collect" (including Leafy as of BFB 2). ** In BFB 3, he says that his planet collection is complete. ** In BFB 3, he says that he likes to collect dreams. * Cloudy's speech is marked by switching the voiced and voiceless plosives, fricatives, and affricates, resulting in the following consonants being swapped with one another, which makes up his "thick accent": ** t (as in t'wo) and d (as in d'''og) ** p (as in ''p'ull) and b (as in b'''ull) ** t͡ʃ (as in ''ch'air) and d͡ʒ (as in ba'dge) ** f (as in o'''ff) and v (as in ''v'oice) ** k (as in c'at) and g (as in ba'g) ** s (as in s'ome) and z (as in cloud's) ** ʃ (as in sh'ould'') and /ʒ/ (as in plea's'ure) ** θ (as in ''th'in) and ð (as in '''th'at'') * In Book's "definition" of him in BFDI 18, Cloudy is revealed to have serious mood swings. * According to a tweet by Satomi, Cloudy was a female during the production of Getting Teardrop to Talk, but he was switched due to his voice being misleading. * In BFB 3 Cloudy was pleased after hearing Four talking about "a contestant going to sleep", which Balloony interjects, saying that "Sleeping is Four's codeword for elimination and eternal algebra class!". * Cloudy is the first and only contestant to be fully made of gas. *Cloudy didn’t know what a man was until Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *Cloudy is the only known character which a thick accent where he switches sounds in words. *Cloudy loves sleeping because he gets to collect dreams. *Cloudy wasn't seen for all of Today's Very Special Episode. *Cloudy in BFB 6 is still disabled from BFB 5's contest, but Puffball wasn't seen disabled in BFB 6 *Taking Pen's legal name into account, then Cloudy is the first lowest voted contestant in BFB whose any of their given names doesn't start with a B. *With him being safe in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, his planet collection was now complete. *If Cloudy dies and got recovered, he will lose his orange color and the duct tape. *Since BFB 3, he stopped collecting things or mentioning his collections. He is the one of the 4 contestants who stopped saying its catchphrase, the others being 8-ball, Lightning and Needle. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Limbless Contestants Category:Flying Contestants Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Cloudy